drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Curse of the Black Knights - Return of Dragan III
Start: 15th June 2017 End: 16th July 2017 (extended to: 18th July 2017) Main Progress *350 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *700 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *1050 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *1400 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *1750 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *2100 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *2450 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *2800 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *3150 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *3500 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *3850 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *4200 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *4550 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl *4900 Cursed Pearl = Empowered Cursed Pearl x2 *5250 Cursed Pearl = Golden Earring Challenges Stop the Mad Professor= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 23th June 12:00 (CEST UTC+2) 26th June 12:00 (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon 23th June 18:00 (CEST UTC+2) 26th June 18:00 (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan 23th June 21:00 (CEST UTC+2) 26th June 21:00 (CEST UTC+2) *50 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *125 Cursed Candy = 10 *190 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *260 Cursed Candy = 10 *335 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 1 *410 Cursed Candy = 20 *490 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *575 Cursed Candy = 20 *665 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *760 Cursed Candy = 30 *885 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *960 Cursed Candy = 30 *1075 Cursed Candy = Sharp-eyed Raven *1200 Cursed Candy = 40 *1335 Cursed Candy = Rune of Regeneration *1485 Cursed Candy = 40 *1700 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x2 & Delirium of Professor J achievement *1700 Cursed Candy = 100 Total = file:drak14.png 300 |-|Mystra's Reconquest= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 30th June 12:00 (CEST UTC+2) 3th July 12:00 (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon 30th June 18:00 (CEST UTC+2) 3th July 18:00 (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan 30th June 21:00 (CEST UTC+2) 3th July 21:00 (CEST UTC+2) *60 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *120 Cursed Candy = 10 *190 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *260 Cursed Candy = 10 *335 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 1 *425 Cursed Candy = 20 *490 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *650 Cursed Candy = 20 *665 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 3 *870 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *920 Cursed Candy = 30 *1120 Cursed Candy = Rune of Grand Persistence *1175 Cursed Candy = 30 *1370 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *1435 Cursed Candy = 40 *1595 Cursed Candy = Moon Chest *1780 Cursed Candy = 50 *1995 Cursed Candy = Rune of Regeneration *2100 Cursed Candy = 50 *2500 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x2 & Island Fever achievement *2500 Cursed Candy = 100 Total = file:drak14.png 360 |-|Contain the Atack= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 7th July 12:00 (CEST UTC+2) 10th July 12:00 (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon 7th July 18:00 (CEST UTC+2) 10th July 18:00 (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan 7th July 21:00 (CEST UTC+2) 10th July 21:00 (CEST UTC+2) *50 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *125 Cursed Candy = 10 *190 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 2 *350 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *380 Cursed Candy = 20 *515 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x2 *620 Cursed Candy = 20 *730 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *890 Cursed Candy = 30 *930 Cursed Candy = Moon Chest *1180 Cursed Candy = Revenant *1270 Cursed Candy = 50 *1440 Cursed Candy = Rune of Grand Persistence *1750 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x3 *1870 Cursed Candy = 60 *2200 Cursed Candy = Radiant Gem Bag x2 *2470 Cursed Candy = 70 *2800 Cursed Candy = Rune of Regeneration *3100 Cursed Candy = 80 *3700 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x4 & The Knights of the Round Taffy achievement *3700 Cursed Candy = 100 Total = file:drak14.png 440 |-|Nightmare on Birch Street= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 13th July 12:00 (CEST UTC+2) 16th July 12:00 (CEST UTC+2) Server: Agathon 13th July 18:00 (CEST UTC+2) 16th July 18:00 (CEST UTC+2) Server: Tegan 13th July 21:00 (CEST UTC+2) 16th July 21:00 (CEST UTC+2) *60 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *120 Cursed Candy = 30 *190 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 3 *500 Cursed Candy = 30 *590 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x3 *770 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *900 Cursed Candy = 40 *1290 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 4 *1360 Cursed Candy = 50 *1450 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *1950 Cursed Candy = 50 *2330 Cursed Candy = Moon Chest & Rune of Grand Persistence *2750 Cursed Candy = 60 *3550 Cursed Candy = Radiant Gem Bag x4 & Flame of a Phoenix x4 *4100 Cursed Candy = 70 *5100 Cursed Candy = Gilded Clover *6050 Cursed Candy = 80 *6200 Cursed Candy = Rune of Regeneration *8000 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x7 *8300 Cursed Candy = A Fountain Full of Sweets achievement *8300 Cursed Candy = 190 Total = file:drak14.png 600 Required Fees Challenge 1 Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal= Challenge 2 Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal= Challenge 3 Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal= Challenge 4 Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal= Shop | | |} Maps Castle Ravecaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill. *Farming map. *5 difficulties available. *Entrance is free except in Infernal mode where you will have to pay 80x Fragment of Infernal Passage. *Collect Cursed Pearls from Knights, barrels, and chests. * Cursed Pearls unlock additional dungeons in the corners of Castle Ravencaw. * Empowered Cursed Pearls are dropping from the bosses in Gloomy Pastures, Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert, Dragan's Excavation Site and Iron Forest at Night. You will have to kill all monsters in order to spawn the bosses. Quest Chest Gloomy pastures Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal= Map quest: A Headless Fight Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal= Map quest: Call a Foe Dragan's Excavation Site Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal= Map quest: A Royal Threat Iron Forest at Night Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal= Map quest: The Walking Dead Dragan's Refuge Ghastly Grave Cursed amphoras Unique Items Dragan's Protective Armor *Dragan's Battleworn Cloak *Dragan's Battleworn Pauldrons *Dragan's Battleworn Robes / Dragan's Battleworn Mail / Dragan's Battleworn Jerkin *Dragan's Incensed Staff / Bow / Sword / Shotgun Dragan's Rageful Armor *Dragan's Bellicose Helmet *Dragan's Bellicose Boots *Dragan's Bellicose Gloves *Dragan's Grim Signet Ring Crafting Dragan's Weapon Get all4 parts from administrators in each map and from progress bar. To craft the Tier 2 weapon you must combine 4 parts at the workbench: * Mysterious Weapon Pattern (part 1/4). Obtainable at Gloomy Pastures & from Administrator's Chest * Dire Ore (part 2/4). Obtainable at Dragan's Excavation Site & from Administrator's Chest * Dragan's Sigil (part 3/4). Obtainable at Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert & from Administrator's Chest * Dragan's Breath (part 4/4). Obtainable at Iron Forest at Night & from Administrator's Chest Dragan's Weapon Enchantments Besides the regular version of the Tier 2 weapon (coloured in Light Blue), there exist 3 "enchanted" Tier 3 versions: * Fiery (Coloured in Red) Gives Fire resistance. * Poisonous (Coloured in Green) Gives Poison resistance. * Lightning (Coloured in Yellow) Gives Lightning resistance. Each version gives resistance for it's respective enchantment element and a special unique bonus. To craft an enchanted version of the weapon you need to combine at the workbench the following parts: * Dragan's Weapon (You can use any version of it, either the normal or enchanted one) * 3x Special stones of the desired element These three types of special stones , , can be obtained from Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel and from the Wooden Chests located next to Agent 001, Agent 002, Agent 003, Agent 004 in Castle Ravenclaw (in any difficulty). The Wooden chests will be accessible ONLY after you have opened the 3 regular ones. Event Items To be edited and updated Crafting Items Daily Challenges Quests Note: Some of the quests that used to be daily quests are no longer daily quests but regular ones. Some of the articles are updated and the rest of them will be updated until the end of the event. *Something's Rotten (intro Quest 1/1) *A Relic Amongst Ravens (Insignia Quest 2/2) *An Underground Relic (Insignia Quest 4/4) *Frozen Relic (Insignia Quest 2/2) *A Fistful of Sweets (5/5) *Bite the Dust (Gloomy Pastures Quest 3/3, Re) *Bugs N' Hisses (Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert Quest 3/3, Re) *No Cake Walk (Dragan's Excavation Site Quest 3/3, Re) *Sweety Hollow (Iron Forest at Night Quest 3/3, Re) *Sugar Crash (Dragan Kill 1/1) *Sweet Overdose *Antidote Delivery *Missing Agents *The Prohibited Smuggling *Challenge the Administrators *The Inexperienced Agent *A Toxic Concern *Right under their Noses *Sample for Private Purposes *A Mysterious Magic Potion *Sabotage *Furious Trolls *A Diabolic Family *Clean Up the Mess Challenge Quests *Need Chest, Offering Bravery Category:Events Category:Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Return